


Summer Loving Happened So Fast

by kikikryslee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Beach Sex, Bottom Harry, Boys Communicating Their Feelings!!, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Harry is the main character, I know that's a first for me, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rich Harry, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Student Harry, Student Louis, Summer Fling, Summer Romance, Top Louis, Waiter Louis, also a first for me, for like half a second - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I’m here until Wednesday and I’d love to see you again when you’re not waiting on me. Think we can make it work?</i><br/><i>xx Harry</i><br/><i>P.S. You probably already know this, but you’re positively breathtaking.</i><br/>---<br/>Or, the one where Harry is staying at his dad's beach house for the week and meets Louis on the third day. Five days later, he thinks he might be way past the 'summer fling' stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Loving Happened So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> A Summer AU that nobody asked for, that has probably been written before, but I'm hoping you'll read anyway. Any similarities to other works are totally coincidental. I have never plagiarized anything, and I never will. 
> 
> Basically, I went to a tiki bar in Point Pleasant, NJ with my friends and we had a hot waiter. And you guys know me by now, so naturally, this became an entire Larry AU. Nothing in this story actually happened to me, however. I just have an overactive imagination.
> 
> The title is one of the lines from Grease's "Summer Nights."
> 
> *This work is unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are my own!*
> 
>  
> 
> **This work is currently being translated into Russian[here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3507053).**
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **DO NOT post this story or any of my other stories on any other websites. I'm not comfortable with that, and I hope that you can please respect that. If you see any of my stories on another website, please let me know. I am also NOT currently authorizing translations of any of my stories at this time (except for this one, which was authorized about a year ago). I hope you can respect that, as well. Thank you!**

**Friday**

 

“I need a drink.”

Harry mentally agreed with his sister Gemma, who was lounging on her towel next to his.

“You ready to go to the bar?” he asked lazily.

“Of course. It’s Tiki Day.”

Harry hummed in response. He didn’t really want to get up as he was so comfortable on the beach, but he knew Gemma really wanted to hit the beach bars.

They were at their dad’s shore house in Point Pleasant for the week. They’d arrived two days ago, and had spent the majority of their time doing absolutely nothing but laying around by the ocean, at Harry’s insistence.

They hadn’t yet been to [Martell’s](http://tikibar.com/), the tiki bar on the beach, and that was on the “Must Visit” list, at Gemma’s insistence.

“Ready to move, troops?” Gemma asked, turning to the group of people with them.

Gemma had brought two of her friends, Nora and Ellie, while Harry had invited his friends Zayn and Niall.

The six of them were here until Wednesday, and when he got home, Harry had to finish getting ready for his first semester of grad school, which was starting next Monday.

He was going to NYU’s School of Medicine to continue his “doctor learning,” as Gemma so sweetly put it.

He’s had high hopes of being a doctor ever since he was a kid, but now that it was becoming more of a reality, he was only getting more and more nervous.

He’d gladly agreed with Gemma to have this trip so close to the start of the year in hopes that it would relax him.

So far, it hadn’t.

“Yeah, it’s time to eat,” Niall enthused, jumping up from his towel.

“You hungry there, Ni?” Harry laughed.

“A little. But if it’s time to eat, that also means it’s time to drink.”

“Jeez, slow down,” Nora rolled her eyes jokingly. “The bar will still be there in a few minutes.”

The group got themselves together, making sure they had all of their belongings.

Harry definitely ensured that Gemma had the extra wallet in her bag with Harry, Niall and Zayn’s licenses and money in it, as well.

They made the walk back up the beach and to the boardwalk, headed straight for Martell’s.

Once they got to the bar, they got in the small line that had already formed outside.

They showed their IDs at the door, got their wristbands and entered the private, walled-off area.

In the front was the first bar, inside of a large, open restaurant. All of the sliding doors were opened wide, letting in a cool breeze off the ocean.

Further down were two more bars.

One had a roof, as well, and was literally just a large, long bar with stools all around the outside. There were a lot of tables off to the right that overlooked part of the beach. As they walked, Harry saw what seemed like miles and miles of umbrellas.

And then the last bar was at the end of the pier, the edge of which was just short of running into the ocean.

This section was also just a bar with stools all around it, with tables littering the pier leading back to the second bar.

Instead of walls surrounding it and keeping it enclosed, there were just more sliding doors that had already been opened to let the breeze in.

They decided to sit at the tables between the second and third bar so that they would have plenty of room to spread out and eat.

A moment after they were settled, someone came up to the table.

“Hi, guys, I’m Liam. Here are some menus for you. You know that this section has waiters, so you don’t have to go up to the bar?”

They all nodded in confirmation.

“Perfect. Someone will be over in a few minutes to take your order.”

“Thank you,” Harry said as Liam walked away.

“What’s everyone getting?” Ellie wondered, as she focused on the drink selection.

“I need a beer,” Niall answered almost immediately.

“I might get a strawberry daiquiri,” Harry replied, “or the frozen banana colada. That sounds good, too.”

“I don’t like dark rum,” Gemma scrunched her nose up. “Or do I?”

“You don’t,” Nora confirmed. “You prefer lighter ones.”

“What would I do without you?”

“Hi, guys, I’m Louis,” someone introduced himself as he walked up to their table, “and I’ll be your waiter today. Can I get you anything to drink?”

Harry heard his friends placing their orders, but he was still stuck between his two options.

He didn’t look up until Zayn nudged him on the arm.

“Yeah, um… Can I just get-“

He finally looked up, seeing what their waiter looked like.

_Damn._

Harry knew he himself wasn’t bad looking, but this guy was on a whole other level, with his light brown hair that had natural highlights from the sun, model-like cheekbones and gorgeous tanned skin.

Of course he was wearing – as part of his uniform – a sky blue polo shirt that only made his bright blue eyes more piercing than they probably were naturally and khaki shorts that were pulled snugly over his ass, which was fantastic as well.

He was beautiful, that much was clear.

Harry kind of wanted to suck his dick.

He quickly cleared his throat and leaned forward in his seat, resting his crossed arms on the table. “What’s better? Strawberry daiquiri or banana colada?”

Louis contemplated the question for a moment. He replied with, “Well, that depends on what fruit you prefer. They’re both good drinks.”

“Hmm. Well, I could always go for a good banana.”

As he spoke, he gave Louis a less-than-subtle once-over, hoping he would get the implication of his statement.

The corner of Louis’ mouth pulled up into a smirk, letting Harry know that he understood perfectly.

“I could definitely say the same.”

Harry smiled. “Guess I know what I’m having.”

“Guess you do. I’ll be right back with your drinks, you guys.”

He left the table, and Harry trained his eyes on Louis’ ass as he walked away, appreciating every swish of his hips.

“That was disgusting,” Gemma scoffed.

Zayn and Niall laughed at the obviousness of Harry’s staring.

“What was?” Harry asked, giving her a quick glance before returning to where Louis was walking.

“I need to burn my eyes. And my ears. I’m your sister. I shouldn’t have had to witness that.”

“Love you, too, Gem.”

As he finished speaking, Louis reached the waiter’s station. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and licked his lips when he saw that Harry was still staring.

Yeah. Harry definitely wanted to fuck him.

\---

An hour later, they were ready to move on to another bar.

Harry could feel the coladas sloshing around in his stomach, along with the burger and fries he’d inhaled at the table.

He was absolutely tipsy.

“Can I get you anything else or are you ready for the check?” Louis asked, walking back to the table.

“I think we’re about ready,” Zayn answered, looking around the table for confirmation.

“Yeah, you can just run it on this,” Gemma told him, handing over her credit card.

“Will do. I’ll be right back with the receipt.”

“Oh, wait,” Harry said, catching Louis’ eyes with his own. “When you bring that, could we bother you for some extra receipt paper? I need to write something down for myself so I don’t forget to do it later. If it’s not too much trouble, of course.”

“Sure thing,” Louis answered, without breaking the gaze. “Just give me a minute.”

He flicked a glance around the table and back to Harry before he walked away.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Gemma asked, her nose scrunched up again.

“Get it, H,” Niall encouraged from his seat next to him.

Zayn just grinned.

“He is cute, though,” Nora said. “You can at least admit that, Gem.”

“I can. I just don’t want to see my little brother flirting. It’s unsettling.”

“Louis didn’t seem to think it was unsettling,” Harry replied.

“No, I guess he didn’t. At least you’re of consenting age.”

Harry rolled his eyes at his sister.

“Here you are.”

Louis returned to the table, passing over a black leather folder in his hand.

“Your card is in there. I just need you to sign the top copy for us, and then you’re good to go. Oh, and extra receipt paper is in there, as well.”

“Perfect. Thank you,” Gemma responded.

“You’re welcome. I’ll take it whenever you’re ready.”

Louis gave Harry a lingering glance one more time, and then went to check on his other tables.

“Here,” Gemma grumbled after she took her card and signed the receipt. She handed over the folder for Harry.

“Thank you,” he grinned.

He took the pen and the paper out and thought about what to write while his friends discussed which bar to hit next.

Niall and Gemma’s friends wanted to go to the one with the entire roof overhead so that they could stay out of the sun for a bit, while Zayn and Gemma were arguing to get more drinks and return to the beach.

In the end, it was decided that they would go to the bar with the roof first, and when the sun sat lower in the sky, they would go back to the beach, drinks in hand.

By the time the decision had been reached, Harry had resolved to leave a short, simple message to Louis.

_I’m here until Wednesday and I’d love to see you again when you’re not waiting on me. Think we can make it work?_

_xx Harry_

_P.S. You probably already know this, but you’re positively breathtaking._

He added his number at the bottom.

“OK, I’ll give this to him,” he told the rest of the table. “I’ll meet you inside.”

“Ooh, he wants privacy,” Niall joked. “He means business.”

“Shut up, Niall,” Gemma swatted him. “Ugh.”

She walked away, Ellie and Nora right behind her.

“Good luck,” Zayn wished, and he and Niall walked off, too.

Harry looked around and found Louis back at the waiter’s hut, typing something in at the computer.

He stood up and made his way over.

As a habit, he tried to adjust his shirt, until he remembered that he wasn’t wearing one.

He’d never put one on after leaving the beach.

“Hey,” he greeted.

Louis looked up and raised an eyebrow.

He glanced over at the table and asked, “Your friends ditch you?”

“Nah. I told them to go on ahead. I’ll catch up in a sec. Just wanted to make sure you got this.”

He held up the folder with the signed receipt and his note inside.

“Oh, you didn’t have to bring that up here. I could’ve come to you.”

“I’m hoping you still will,” Harry spoke lowly.

Louis smirked, but didn’t say anything to reject it.

Good sign.

“Anyway, here you go.” Harry handed it over. “What time are you done tonight?”

“Depends. You got a name?”

“Harry Styles.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Louis. Tomlinson. And I get done at 7.”

“Perfect. I expect a text before 8, then.”

“You’re a little forward aren’t you?”

Harry shrugged. “I know what I like. Is that a bad thing?”

“It can be. Lucky for you, I work in a bar, so I’m used to forward. Yours is a bit more welcomed than others, though.”

“Glad to hear it. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’m gonna guess your number’s in here, and that’s why you needed extra receipt paper?” Louis wondered, holding up the black folder.

Harry just winked before turning around to find his friends.

Maybe this trip would be more relaxing than he thought.

\---

**_Do you like root beer floats?_ **

Harry grinned at his phone later that night.

**_Harry: Who’s this?_ **

**_Louis: Unless you give your number out to every waiter on the pier (not judging if you do), I think you know exactly who this is._ **

**_Louis: Answer the question._ **

**_Harry: Oh now I remember! Louis, right? The one with the nice ass?_ **

**_Harry: And eyes bluer than the ocean?_ **

**_Louis: Like that’s hard. The water’s fucking disgusting._ **

**_Louis: And my ass is more than nice._ **

**_Louis: You still didn’t answer the question._ **

**_Harry: Sorry. Yeah, I like root beer floats. Doesn’t everybody?_ **

**_Louis: You’d be surprised. Well that settles it. Come back to the bar._ **

Harry looked down at his wrist, happy to see he still had the wristband on from earlier.

**_Harry: OK. Leaving in ten._ **

**_Louis: Good. Meet me at the middle bar._ **

**_Louis: And wear swim trunks. Just in case._ **

Harry jumped up, glad that he’d already taken a shower.

He went to his room to examine his appearance in the mirror.

His hair looked all right, so he kept it down before quickly getting changed into solid red trunks and a black tank.

He threw on some deodorant and cologne and dropped his phone and wallet into his pockets.

“I’ll be back,” he called out as he nearly tripped down the stairs.

“Where you going?” Gemma asked from the kitchen.

“Out, Mom.”

“Prick. Be safe.”

“Will do.”

“Get it!” Niall yelled from the living room.

He slid his feet into his black flip flops that he’d left by the door and grabbed one of the spare keys from the bowl on the table before walking out.

The boardwalk was only five minutes away, so before he could even let himself get nervous about what may or may not happen tonight, he was already back to the bar entrance.

He flashed his wristband and his ID again before entering.

It was packed. He hoped he would be able to find Louis in the crowd.

He went straight back to their designated meeting place, and after circling nearly the whole bar, was unsurprised to see Louis sitting on top of the back counter, swinging his legs back and forth and texting on his phone.

He had changed into a pair of black swimming trunks and flip-flops and a black tank top.

Harry definitely preferred this look to his preppy uniform.

“Hey,” he yelled over all the noise of the bar.

Louis jumped slightly, but visibly relaxed when he spotted Harry.

“Was my text on time?” he teased.

“I don’t know. You were cutting it kind of close. I didn’t get it until 7:50.”

“Sorry. Got held up with an idiot customer. Whatever. Come here.”

Louis jumped down from the counter and grabbed onto Harry’s wrist, guiding him around to the back of the bar.

He grabbed a part of the counter and flipped it up so that they could walk past it.

“Li!” he shouted. “Come here!”

The other waiter from earlier – Li, he guessed his name was – came around the back, a look of mild annoyance already on his face and a glass bottle in his hand.

“Are you ready? I’ve been on edge for the past half hour.”

“Calm down, Liam. It’s just a little vodka.”

“Just hurry up.”

Harry was confused about what was happening, but he hoped it would all play out.

Louis pulled a plastic bottle out of a red and blue book bag sitting on the floor.

“OK. Harry. Exhibit A. Empty water bottle. You see that it’s totally empty, right?”

 “Yeah, I see that,” Harry nodded.

“Good. Exhibit B. Root beer vodka. Watch as I pour it directly into the bottle.”

Harry glanced around, noticing that where they stood, only people walking by the back of the bar could see what they were doing if they were really paying attention. The other bartenders and customers near the front wouldn’t have a clue.

Louis filled a little less than a third of the bottle with the alcohol before handing it back to Liam.

“Thanks. Hope I don’t get fired,” Liam shot back as he took the bottle and returned to the front of the bar.

“Love you!” Louis shouted after him. He turned to Harry and said, “I’ll even let you hold the vodka.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied, accepting the bottle. “Why did we just do this?”

“Because I wanted vodka in my root beer float,” Louis shrugged before picking up the book bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“And why did I need to be here to witness it?”

“So you know I didn’t try to roofie you or something. The world is a scary place, Harry. You shouldn’t trust everyone you meet.”

He flipped up the counter again and walked away from the bar, leaving Harry standing confusedly behind him.

“You coming?”

Harry followed after only a moment’s hesitation.

“So does that mean I shouldn’t trust you?” he asked.

The two of them walked back out to the main boardwalk.

Louis waved good-bye to all of the security guards they passed.

“Probably not; I mean, you just met me. You don’t know anything about me, yet here you are, walking down the boardwalk with me. You didn’t even ask where we’re going.”

“Where  _are_  we going?” Harry questioned on reflex.

“Right over here.”

He tilted his head toward an ice cream shop.

“It’s not exactly sketchy. It’s in a public place, and there are lights and people everywhere.”

“Still. You should always know where you’re going. In general and in life.”

Harry resented that. He wasn’t some clueless, naïve kid. He definitely knew what he was doing with his life and always had.

“You’re cute when you pout,” Louis complimented, flicking Harry’s lower lip with his thumb.

Harry definitely didn’t blush.

“Julie!” Louis yelled when they walked inside the shop.

A petite blonde at the register grinned when they walked in. “Lou! How’s it hanging?”

“Pretty good, I must say.”

“You all done for the night, I guess?”

“Absolutely. Me and my boy Harry here just came in for some ice cream.”

Harry definitely didn't bite his lower lip to hide his smile at the term 'my boy.' 

“Well I hope so, otherwise you’re in the wrong fucking place,” she laughed. “Hi Harry, I’m Julie.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry waved.

“What can I get you?” Julie asked.

Louis turned to Harry. “Do you like chocolate or vanilla ice cream for your float?”

“Vanilla. Classic.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that. Julie, let me get three scoops of vanilla in a cup for Harry, and I’ll take three scoops of chocolate. Make sure there’s room in the cups, please?”

Julie nodded and gave them a knowing look. “It would be my pleasure, boys. You want a bottle of root beer, too?”

“You know me so well.”

Louis walked over to a cooler and grabbed a plastic bottle of A&W out of it.

Harry walked up to the register and reached into his pocket for his wallet.

“Put that away,” Louis ordered. “I got this.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. It was my idea; I’ll pay for it.”

He set the bottle in his hand down on the counter and pulled his own wallet out of his book bag.

He took some money out and held it in his hand as Julie placed two full-looking cups with to-go lids in front of them.

“$9.50,” Julie stated.

Louis handed her the money and told her to have a good night.

“Watch out for Beach Patrol, Lou,” Julie warned. “It’s Friday.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

They grabbed spoons, straws and napkins out of the bins near the front of the store before they left.

“Where are we going now?” Harry asked sarcastically.

Louis laughed loudly. “You’re a fast learner. Good job.”

 _Duh,_ Harry thought.  _I didn’t get into NYU based on luck._

“Anyway, we’re going down the beach a little bit. There’s a little section that’s usually deserted, so I thought we could go there and eat.”

“Sounds good.”

“So how old are you, Harry?”

“22.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“No offense, but I definitely thought you were younger than that. Thought you had a really good fake ID or something.”

“Fake ID? You thought I was twenty?”

“No, I thought you were nineteen.”

“Nineteen?” Harry exclaimed.

“You have a baby face; what do you want me to tell you?”

“I do not.”

“You kind of do,” Louis replied.

“It’s not my fault I can’t grow facial hair.”

“You’re gonna kill me with all of that pouting you do. Seriously…”

Harry filed that little tidbit away for future reference.

“We’re gonna go this way now.”

Harry followed him down the steps to the sand.

They both kicked off their shoes and picked them up before walking toward the water.

“So who are the people you’re here with?” Louis questioned while they walked.

“Well, the guys are my best friends Zayn and Niall. Niall was the blonde.”

“And Zayn was the one who jumped off the pages of an Armani ad and just started smoldering?”

“Don’t tell him that,” Harry playfully warned. “He hates that. He says that his looks give people an unfair impression of him and he doesn’t like the one it creates.”

“Let me guess. Zayn was an English major in college?

“No.”

Louis shot him an amused look.

“Art and Literature,” Harry said slowly.

“Oh, double major. Smart.”

“Yeah, he’s one of the smartest guys I know.”

Louis smiled at Harry’s description of his friend. “And the girls?”

“Well, the brunette with the braids on the side of her head was Nora. And the platinum blonde was Ellie.”

“And the girl with the lilac hair?”

“That’s my sister Gemma.”

“Huh.”

“That’s the second time you’ve done that tonight,” Harry noticed. “That can’t be good.”

“Well, it’s not bad, just… You guys seem different.”

“Different in a bad way?”

“No, not in a bad way. She seems more relaxed that you do.”

“Are you calling me uptight?”

“A little,” Louis shrugged. “And you seemed kind of full of yourself earlier.”

“You said you liked that I was forward.”

“Yes, but you also were standing in front of me totally shirtless and a little sweaty, and if you didn’t already know, you have a nice chest. Plus, you’re actually my age. So your advances were better than some others I get.”

“Hmm…”

Louis glanced over at Harry and rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face.

“I’m not full of myself,” Harry muttered to himself.

“If that’s the case, then let me see the side of you that’s not full of yourself. Done.”

Harry didn’t say anything to that and kept walking.

He only stopped when Louis stepped in front of him.

“In case I wasn’t clear before, let me tell you now. When you pout, like you are now…”

Harry held his breath, waiting for the end of the statement.

“… it definitely turns me on. Whether that was your intention or not.”

Harry tried to formulate some sort of clever response, but he came up empty.

Louis took the opportunity to lean up and placed a quick, close-mouthed kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry really didn’t know what to say now.

Despite the briefness of the kiss, Harry could feel buzzing under his skin and a definite shortness of breath in his lungs.

He wanted more.

He wanted to kiss Louis more, and feel him and make him experience what Harry currently was.

But right now was not the time, since Louis was now walking just a little farther down the beach.

When he stopped, he opened his book bag and pulled out a long beach towel.

He laid it on the ground perpendicular to the water and sat down.

Harry joined him.

“OK, so first, we need vodka.”

Harry pulled the water bottle out of his pocket.

Louis popped off the lid on his ice cream cup and saw that it was only a little melted from the heat and humidity during their walk.

He poured a generous amount of vodka over the top, followed by more actual root beer from the A&W he bought from the ice cream shop.

“Try it,” he encouraged. “Since I know you’re officially legal.”

Harry laughed. “You were gonna give me alcohol even if I wasn’t legal?”

He did pour vodka and soda in his ice cream cup, though.

“I would’ve,” Louis nodded. “I mean, you worked hard enough to get into the bar, why not have some vodka with your ice cream?”

He dipped his spoon in and took a big bite, moaning slightly at the cool and fizzy taste on his tongue.

Harry tried some of his, too. “Just root beer-y enough,” he said after a few spoonfuls.

“You like?”

Harry looked up and down Louis’ body before replying with, “I definitely like.”

He could hear Louis' breath hitch before the other man slowly exhaled. 

He leaned in slowly, his eyes flicking from Louis’ eyes down to his lips and back again. He wanted to make sure they were definitely on the same page.

Louis closed the gap quickly, showing Harry that they were.

This kiss was sweeter, made so by the ice cream and soda they’d just indulged in. Harry could taste the chocolate on Louis’ lips, and he was sure Louis could taste the vanilla on his.

He wanted to know if the taste would be as strong inside Louis’ mouth, so he swiped his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip.

Louis sighed as he parted his lips, and Harry slipped his tongue in between them.

His tongue massaged Louis’, giving Harry the new taste of chocolate and vanilla mixed together.

He felt like he was in an ice cream shop, sampling all of the flavors. Part of him was already wondering what other flavors there were to Louis.

They pulled apart breathlessly a few minutes later, but kept their faces close together.

“I really like ice cream,” Harry flirtatiously admitted.

Louis bit his lower lip. He looked down at the cups clutched tightly in their hands. “We might have to drink the rest of it.”

“I like that, too.”

“Just get a straw, Styles.”

They spent the next couple of hours sitting out on the beach, talking about every nonsensical topic they could think of.

It started out with just details of each other’s siblings.

“You have six?” Harry exclaimed. “Good God, that’s a lot.”

Louis shrugged. “It’s not bad.”

“Let me guess: you love each of them to death?”

“Maybe a little bit.”

Then the questions became a little less regular.

“I definitely could’ve eaten the Madagascar hissing cockroaches,” Harry nodded. “I mean, there had to have been some protein in them.”

“No way,” Louis shook his head. “If I was on  _Fear Factor,_ I wouldn’t go near those things. I’d much rather do the daredevil stunts, like holding onto a helicopter and grabbing little plastic flags.”

Finally, the conversation became one of comparing bad childhood experiences.

“My Furby would always blink at me like, twenty times in a row,” Harry admitted. “It scared the shit out of me.”

“Well, my sister had one, and I hated that thing so bad. But she wouldn’t get rid of it, so finally, I started teaching it to say, ‘Play with me, Lottie.’”

“You didn’t.”

“Oh, I did,” Louis nodded. “One night, it started saying it, totally unprovoked, and a week later, it would say it over and over again for hours. She finally got scared of it and threw it out her bedroom window, screaming bloody murder. Someone called the cops and everything.”

Harry burst into laughter. Despite only knowing Louis for half a day, he could fully picture everything he’d just described in the story. He could envision his younger sister throwing a toy out the window and the nosy neighbors making a noise complaint to the police. He could also see a young Louis, laughing his ass off in his bedroom once he realized what had happened.

They talked about everything, and then some. There was never a lull in the conversation, which Harry noticed when they were debating the importance of pepperoni on a pizza.

“Oh, shit,” Louis swore.

“What?”

“I told you to wear your trunks, and nothing even happened. I got changed for nothing.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. On the plus side, you’re on vacation and you’ll probably have to change into this very outfit at some point.”

“Hmm.”

“I mean… If you want-“

Harry stood up and peeled his tank top off him, dropping it on the towel.

“Let’s go,” he decided.

Louis shrugged and pulled off his shirt, too.

He rose to his feet, and before he could do anything else, Harry was picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Louis exclaimed.

“Going swimming.”

He started hurrying toward the water.

“Wait, no! Phone’s in my pocket. Phone’s in my pocket!”

Harry turned around and went back to the towel. He reached up and into Louis’ pocket, pulling the cell phone out.

He placed it down before going back to the water.

“I don’t appreciate this, by the way!” Louis protested as Harry started sloshing through the water.

“Too bad,” was all he was met with.

When the water started getting deeper, Harry leapt into the water, sending them both under the surface.

Once they were both under, Harry loosened his grip on Louis, and felt the other man wiggling away from him.

“You prick!” Louis yelled after they had both risen to the top. “What if I couldn’t swim?”

“You don’t need to swim; the water’s not even five feet deep. Your feet can still touch the ground… Can’t they?”

Louis fake-gasped, pretending to be offended at the question. “Was that a short joke?”

“No, of course not,” Harry grinned.

“You’re dead. You’re so dead.”

He lunged across, dunking a laughing Harry back under the water.

The two of them splashed around in the water for just a little while longer.

At one point, Louis had jumped on Harry’s back, while Harry spun in circles to try to get him off.

In the end, they were both dizzy and fell back into the water anyway.

Louis kissed him to make him feel better about falling over.

Harry kissed him a few more times just because he felt like it.

It didn’t go past kissing, but for tonight, that was enough for both of them.

It was only at the end of the evening that Harry realized that school hadn’t come up once.

It was a bit of a relief, to be honest.

Everyone that Harry knew asked him multiple questions about med school and how hard it was going to be.

It was nice that he didn’t have to divulge that information once again.

“So you’re here until Wednesday?” Louis asked as he leaned back in the water and let himself float.

“Yup,” Harry confirmed. “Five more days on vacation.”

“Good. I think we can do some damage in that span of time.”

\---

**Saturday**

 

“So where are you from?” Louis asked.

Harry lined up his shot and took it, but still couldn’t get his little green ball past the windmill.

The two of them were playing mini-golf at the center a few streets away from Harry’s house.

Louis had just gotten off work and had texted Harry, asking him to meet up there for a super late game.

Louis was up – or, down? Harry wasn’t sure what the correct terminology was here – by three strokes, and it looked like that number was going to keep growing.

“Washington Township,” Harry answered easily. “It’s about an hour and a half south of here.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Where are you from?”

“Asbury Park. About twenty minutes away.”

“Yeah, I’m sort of familiar with towns up here,” Harry replied, trying to prepare his shot again. “Have you always lived there?”

“All my life. I like the beach; I love summer.”

“Well it shows.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re like, tan everywhere,” Harry smiled. “It’s clear you live either on the beach or very close to one.”

“Very true. I do. You look a little pale, Curly Q. You must not live close to a beach.”

“Not at all.”

Harry took the shot, and managed to get it past the windmill. Now he just had to get it the rest of the way down the green.

Louis had managed to get this hole done with just two swings, and had of course already teased Harry for not being able to do the same.

“See, I live an hour and a half away from here. But there are other beaches down on my end. Atlantic City, Wildwood, Ocean City…”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of them.”

“And I’m an hour to an hour and a half away from those. So either way, it's a drive.”

“So what makes this beach so special?”

“My dad owns a house over on Baltimore Avenue.”

Louis let out a low whistle. “Wow. Nice.”

“I think so, too. It really comes in handy during the summer. Instead of getting money together between all of us to rent a hotel room or something like that, we can just come here. We’ve been doing it for a couple of years.”

He took another shot, getting it closer to the hole, but still not making it.

“I would do the same thing if I were you. See, I just have my regular house. I don’t have a second one for when I want to visit the beach.”

Harry blushed. “Sorry. I forget to think about what I say before I talk. I don’t want you to think I’m some spoiled, rich kid. I’m really not. I swear.”

“I know you’re not,” Louis smiled.

“OK. Good.”

Harry tried to sink his ball so that they could finally move on to the next hole.

“I mean, if you were some spoiled, rich kid, you would’ve paid someone to make this shot for you by now.”

As he swung back his putter, Harry looked up at Louis’ face to see if he was kidding or not.

He was, evidenced by the twinkle in his eyes.

Harry smiled at him.

He also missed the shot entirely.

\---

**Sunday**

“Ready, boys?” Louis grinned mischievously.

Harry, Niall and Liam nodded, before grabbing rubber mats and getting in line.

The four of them were a few hours into their visit to the [water park](http://casinopiernj.com/breakwaterbeach/slidesheights/), and they were waiting their turn for the Patriot’s Plunge.

Zayn had been invited to go, too, but since he didn’t swim, he’d politely, and quickly, declined.

“I’m definitely going to win,” Niall bragged. “I’m the smallest.”

“Not a chance,” Liam shook his head.

“And why’s that? I’ll fly the fastest.”

“Yeah, but Liam’s got muscle to push himself forward,” Harry countered.

“So do you,” Louis added.

“Thanks.”

“So any one of us could win,” Liam said. “Except Louis.”

“I resent that, Payno. Watch me; I’ll sweep the floor with all of you.”

“Sure, Lou,” Niall nodded condescendingly.

Even though the four of them had only all met this morning, they were getting along like they’d been friends for the past decade.

The plan for the day was to spend a few hours here, and then get to the beach later tonight for the fireworks that the town was setting off.

In between that, Harry wasn’t sure what was going on. There would probably be food, and maybe they would go back to the house to hang out for a little while.

Harry would think about it later.

“Next,” the ride attendant called. “Four of you?”

The boys nodded, and he let them on.

The ride had six lanes for people to race down on their stomachs, so the boys took the four center ones.

“On my whistle,” the attendant said.

The four of them held on to the handles on their mats, ready to fall to their bellies and barrel headfirst toward the finish line.

Harry looked over at Louis, who was in the lane next to him.

Louis quickly glanced at the other man and winked.

Then the whistle sounded.

Damn it if Harry didn’t have a delayed start.

He threw himself down on his mat, and pushed off, trying to propel himself ahead.

He didn’t dare risk a glance at the other lanes, knowing that he either wouldn’t see them or would slow himself down, so he just kept leaning forward, shutting his eyes when he got to the bottom and splashed in the water waiting for him.

He stood up and shook his hair out, sending water flying everywhere like a dog.

“I definitely won,” Louis proclaimed.

“Not a chance in hell, Lou,” Liam shook his head.

“I did! Harry, back me up.”

“Only because you cheated,” Harry said.

“I didn’t cheat!”

“You winked at me right before the guy blew his whistle.”

“I didn’t know that he was about to do that. You should’ve been concentrating more.”

“Let’s just agree that I won because the three of you can’t decide,” Niall jumped in.

“No.”

Their next stop was the Minuteman Express water slide.

“Come on, Niall; be my partner,” Liam decided. He grabbed a tube and started walking up the stairs.

“OK,” Niall shrugged to no one in particular before following him.

“Guess I’ll be your partner,” Louis sighed dramatically. “Can you grab the tube?”

“I guess I can.”

He picked one up and tucked it under his arm.

He didn’t bother to avert his gaze from Louis’ ass, since it was right in front of his face as he ascended the steps.

When they reached a landing, Harry quickly reached forward and pinched Louis on one of his cheeks.

Louis let out a quiet squeal as his hands flew to his ass.

“Rude,” he said.

Harry just shrugged and kept walking.

They reached the top and waited in line behind Niall and Liam.

When it was their turn, the operator told Harry to sit on the back half of the tube and Louis to sit on the front part.

“You like being in the back, Harry?” Louis teased.

Once they were in the desired position, the guide pushed them up toward the start of the slide.

And then they were flying down it. 

They wove their way through tunnels that were an array of different colors, the sunlight peeking in through small openings formed in the top of the covered portions.

When they reached the end, they landed with a splash, and carefully rolled off the tube.

“By the way,” Harry whispered as a response to Louis’ earlier question, “usually, I like taking it from the back.”

Louis froze and looked at Harry with slightly wider eyes.

Harry giggled and grabbed Louis’ hand, pulling him out of the pool.

The last ride of the day was the Salem’s Scream.

It was just a tube they stood in, only, when the platform under them dropped, so did they, all the way to the bottom into a waiting pool.

Louis was first in line of their group to go.

Harry could tell he was nervous, though.

He was cracking his knuckles; or at least, trying to. He was doing all the movements, but there was no sound coming out.

Harry took pity on him and hugged him from behind, tucking his chin over Louis’ shoulder.

“Don’t be nervous,” he said.

“I’m not nervous.”

“It’s just a ride. You’ll love it once it’s over.”

“I’m fine,” Louis attempted to convince Harry.

“OK.”

Harry turned his head and kissed Louis on the cheek when he was called up to go next.

Louis got in the tube and crossed his arms over his chest.

“See you at the finish line, boys,” he promised as the attendant shut the door.

With some presses of a few buttons, Louis was dropping to the bottom, screaming his head off.

The three of them looked over the guardrail to wait, soon seeing Louis shooting out of the tube and into the water below.

Liam went next.

“So, you and Louis?” Niall stated as Liam stepped inside the tube.

“Me and Louis?”

“Yeah. I guess it’s as much a sentence as it as a question.”

“Niall…”

“Just don’t forget we leave on Wednesday.”

“I haven’t.”

They heard Liam start yelling as the platform dropped out from behind him.

After a moment, Niall was called up.

Harry was relieved the awkward conversation was over.

The entire thing was basically forgotten when it was Harry’s turn and he felt himself plunging down the tube and to the ground below.

\---

“Is this a good spot?” Gemma asked.

The group – Harry, Louis, Gemma, Ellie, Nora, Liam, Niall and Zayn – were trying to find a spot to sit for the fireworks that would soon be starting.

“Well, considering the fireworks are in the sky,” Niall started, “I think any spot we sit should be OK.”

“Shut it, Irish.”

“Just saying.”

“I think here’s good, Gemma,” Louis jumped in.

“Thank you. Now  _that’s_  being helpful.”

They all laid down blankets and towels to sit on and got themselves comfortable.

They’d brought water and snacks with them since they weren’t sure when exactly the fireworks would start.

They were just told it would be at sunset.

“Do they always have fireworks here?” Harry asked Louis, who he was sharing a blanket with. Louis opened the chips from the grocery bags they’d packed at the house just a few minutes ago and offered some to Harry first.

“Not always,” he answered. “Usually, they’re on Thursdays, but since it rained so bad on Thursday, they just got postponed to tonight.”

“Can I say something cheesy?” Harry asked after he finished chewing his first few chips.

“No.”

“Please?” Harry pouted. He purposely stuck his bottom lip out a little farther than usual.

“You’re killing me, Smalls.”

“Please? Can I tell you?”

“Sure,” Louis finally relented.

“Well, I’m glad the fireworks got postponed until today.”

“How come?”

“Well, we didn’t know each other on Thursday, so if they had been then, well… We wouldn’t be able to watch them together.”

Louis stared in surprise, a look of fondness easily detectable in his eyes. “Wow… That was the… Corniest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

Harry laughed. “Told you it was. Doesn’t mean it’s not true, though.”

Louis tilted his head from side to side, considering the statement.

“I can give you that. It’s cool to be here with you guys, I suppose.”

“See? I’m not the only one who can be cheesy here.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Harry grinned and looked toward his friends.

Liam was laughing with Zayn at something that Niall had just said, while Gemma was looking at her phone and showing something on the screen to Nora and Ellie.

He’d never expanded his friends group this quickly.

When he’d met Niall in middle school, it had taken a whole week for him and Zayn to be comfortable with this overly loud, blonde transfer student suddenly sitting at their lunch table with them.

Hell, he wasn’t even sure he and Gemma had bonded this quickly.

A loud booming caught his attention then.

He looked up toward the darkening sky to see a large burst of red.

The show had started. Harry got comfortable to watch it, leaning back on his forearms and stretching his legs out in front of him.

Louis copied his position next to him, and they, along with their friends, watched the fireworks go off with fascination.

Toward the end, Harry looked over at Louis, who had his eyes trained on the sky above them.

Wordlessly, he slid his hand over to Louis’ and covered it with his own.

Louis smiled softly and spread his fingers wider apart.

Harry slotted his fingers in with the spaces between Louis’, and folded them down, grasping onto Louis’ hand.

Louis did the same with his fingers, folding them down so that the tips of his fingers were held in place.

They stayed there for the rest of the show, fingers woven together, smiles on their faces.

When the fireworks were over, Harry kissed Louis goodbye and gave Liam a friendly hug before going home with Gemma and the others.

After they got back, everybody sat in the living room, watching a random movie on HBO.

When he felt his phone go off, he didn’t have to check to know that it was Louis who had texted him.

It was an idea for something for the two of them to do tomorrow.

Harry replied that it sounded like fun, and let a grin overtake his face. Again.

When he looked up, he saw that Gemma had her gaze trained on him.

Louis responded to his text, so he looked down to read it, and by the time he looked at his sister again, she was totally focused on the TV.

He didn’t know what that was about.

He was sure it was nothing.

\---

**Monday**

 

“This was not a good idea,” Harry muttered as he put on his helmet.

“Of course it was,” Louis grinned. “Now show me your stance.”

Louis thought it would be fun to take Harry to the batting cages for a little bit before he had to go to work.

He had to go in less than an hour and wouldn’t be done until late, but Harry had plans for something to do after he clocked out.

Harry stood like he was getting ready to hit a baseball. He spread his feet apart and bent slightly at the waist.

He raised his arms up, tightening his grip on the bat.

“Wrong,” Louis critiqued.

“What do you mean ‘wrong?’ This is how I always bat.”

“And do you ever hit a ball?”

Harry blushed.

“I’ll assume that means ‘no,’” Louis smirked. “Let me show you.”

Louis stood behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

Harry tried to relax into the contact, but he was sure Louis noticed how he suddenly tensed up.

“You need to hold your arms up higher,” Louis instructed. He guided their arms up together.

“Then, you should spread your legs a little farther apart.”

Louis placed his feet in between Harry’s and individually nudged them over.

“You also need to lean forward a little more.”

Louis pressed his chest into Harry’s back, getting him to bend over more than he had been.

“Now who’s the forward one?” Harry teased, looking back toward Louis over his shoulder and gesturing at their position.

“Still you.”

Louis placed a kiss against the back of Harry’s neck before slowly stepping back from him.

“I’m gonna start the balls. Hold that stance.”

Harry nodded stiffly, focusing in on where the balls would come shooting at him.

Harry tried not to laugh at that.

He failed. 

“Ready?” Louis called out.

“Ready!”

He heard the machine rev up, and, a moment later, a ball came flying out.

Holding the bat tightly in his hands, he swung.

And hit it.

“I did it!” he cheered.

“I knew you could!”

“I really did it!”

“Yeah, baby!”

Harry paused at the term of endearment. He turned to Louis, fully intending on asking what he meant by that, until he remembered where he was.

“Harry, watch out!”

He ducked just in time to miss the second ball flying at him.

“You OK, love?”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine.”

He got back into his stance like Louis showed him, and swung at the next ball, hitting back toward the wall.

He hit the next few, as well.

He paid for 36 balls, and was proud to say he definitely hit more than half of them.

He was impressed with himself.

“Not bad,” Louis praised.

“Thanks.”

“You got a good stance in there; I must say.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, some kind of athletic God must’ve shown it to you.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘God,’” Harry shook his head. “More like… ‘satanic spirit.’”

“Hey!” Louis exclaimed, smacking at Harry’s arm.

“Ow!” Harry giggled. “Come on, it’s your turn.”

“Fine. Let me show you how a pro does it.”

Louis paid for his turn in the cage and then returned.

He put his helmet on, making sure it was comfortable before getting a good grip on the bat.

He nodded when he was ready.

Harry watched him hit the first ball, no problem.

He also watched him slam the bat into the next couple, too.

Harry took a step back, admiring the way Louis turned and twisted his body to follow through on his perfect stance.

He saw the muscles in his back ripple underneath his light gray tank top as his shoulders guided his arms to strike the ball.

He observed his calves tighten up as he dug his heels into the ground to get the most force behind his swing.

Harry loved every angle of Louis’ body, but he was getting ridiculous.

All Harry could think about was getting into Louis’ pants.

He was hoping it would happen tonight.

“You’re staring.”

Harry shook, realizing he  _had_ been staring too closely at Louis, who was now finished.

“You’re hot,” he admitted as an explanation. They walked away a little so that the next person in line could take their turn. “Couldn’t help myself.”

Louis beamed at the compliment and leaned up to kiss Harry on the lips.

Harry wrapped his hands around him, lacing his fingers together at the small of Louis’ back.

Louis wound his arms up and around Harry’s neck, pressing them together as closely as possible.

It was nothing more than a few soft pecks and one slip of the tongue, but it left Harry wanting more. Much more.

“I have to go to work,” Louis sighed when he pulled back. “As much as I don’t want to.”

Harry nodded.

“We’ll meet up later?” Harry asked.

“It’ll be late by the time I’m done. I’m scheduled until 11.”

“That’s fine. Meet at the beach? Where we went on Friday?”

“OK.”

Louis leaned up and kissed Harry once more before dropping his hands.

Harry unwillingly released Louis from his embrace.

“I’ll text you when I’m leaving,” Louis told him. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

“I’ll meet you there,” Harry promised.

\---

“Well, well, well, look who managed to show up.”

“Good to see you, too, Gem,” Harry said.

Ellie and Nora glanced up and waved to Harry before lying their heads back down on their towels.

“Welcome stranger.”

“We just saw him yesterday,” Niall cut in. “And this morning.”

“Yesterday with Louis, and this morning, on his way to see Louis,” Gemma responded. “Is Louis at work right now?”

“Maybe,” Harry answered.

“Well, sorry you had to drag yourself away from your new boyfriend.”

“Gem, he’s not my boyfriend.”

“I know he’s not. You’ve only known him for a few days.”

“Thanks for the reminder.”

He dropped his towel next to Zayn and took off his tank top.

“I’ll be in the water.”

He walked away from where his friends were laying out and found a clear spot in the ocean.

He dove under, letting the water run through his hair and over his skin.

He popped back up after a minute, his hands immediately coming up to his eyes to rub the water out.

He looked back to shore to see Gemma headed toward him.

To be a pest, he sunk below the surface of the water and swam off to the side.

He rose up slowly to see Gemma waist-deep in the water, seeking him out.

He took a deep breath and swam over to her, grabbing her around the knees and pulling her down.

He came back up laughing, only to see Gemma already steadying herself. 

“You’re lucky my hair didn’t get all gross,” she warned threateningly.

“Whatever. There’s always tomorrow.”

She smiled at her little brother and sank down so she was up to her neck.

“Sorry if I was super bitchy back there.”

“It’s OK.”

“It’s not, but thanks for making that easy.”

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked. “Seriously. I thought you liked Louis.”

“I do. He seemed all right yesterday when we were all hanging out, and when I said hello in the morning when he picked you guys up for the water park. It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t.”

“Harry…”

“Gemma…”

“Please be reasonable here. You know I’m only looking out for you.”

“I know you are,” Harry acknowledged. “I do. But, I promise, I’m going to be OK.”

“You say that now, but you and I both know it’ll be an entirely different story on Wednesday when we’re packing the car up and we leave for the summer. I mean, are you two keeping in touch after we leave? Are you just gonna ride it out until Wednesday and then whatever happens, happens? What’s going on?”

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn’t. He didn’t have an answer for his sister.

“I don’t know,” he finally said. “We haven’t talked about it.”

“He does know you’re leaving Wednesday, right?”

“Of course,” Harry nodded. “I told him at the very start that I was only here until then. He knows.”

“So are you OK with this just lasting a couple of days or do you want it to continue?”

Harry didn’t know how to answer, because he honestly  _hadn’t_ thought about it.

He’d been having so much fun on this trip; too much fun to worry about what would happen after, when he went back to the real world and had to start thinking about school and studying again.

“I don’t know.”

Gemma bit her lower lip. “You see my concern now?”

“Yes, Gem, I get it,” he huffed tiredly. “Believe me, I get it. I know it’s a conversation we need to have, but it’s hard. I don’t want to sound stupid or like I’m assuming too much about him. Because you’re right: I  _have_ only known him for a few days. It’d be silly to think it’s going to become this big thing.”

“Not silly. Optimistic. That’s who you are, so it’s not your fault that’s an honest option in your mind.”

Harry stayed silent for a minute, just watching the water wash over him in waves.

“Harry?” Gemma asked cautiously. “ _Is_  that an option?”

He glanced up at her. “Can we not talk about this any more?”

Gemma looked like she wanted to say something else, but she held her tongue.

“OK,” she nodded.

“Thanks.”

And then he lunged at her, completely pulling her under the surface of the water.

When she came back up for air, she was yelling.

“Harry Edward Styles, I will kill you!”

\---

**_Louis: I’m getting changed, and then I’ll meet you on the beach?_ **

**_Harry: OK. See you soon._ **

Harry got up from the couch, where he had actually been falling asleep, and got his shoes on.

“Keep the porch light on,” he requested of Zayn and Niall, who were definitely drifting off.

Zayn gave him a thumbs up, and Niall gave him a nod with his eyes closed.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Bye, Gem!”

“Love you!”

He walked out the door and headed down to the beach.

He got to the boardwalk and turned left, walking a few blocks before heading down to the sand.

He arrived at their designated meeting spot and laid down the blanket he’d brought with him.

He figured he could at least sit down while he waited for Louis.

It didn’t take long.

After a few minutes of sitting on the deserted beach, just staring at the ocean, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

“You know, it’s a bit creepy to be waiting by yourself on the beach,” Louis smiled. "And maybe a little dangerous." 

“I’ll be OK,” Harry shrugged.

Louis joined him on the blanket, placing his bookbag next to him, half on the sand and half on the towel.

“Hi,” he greeted, barely containing his yawn.

“You’re supposed to be more awake than that,” Harry joked.

“Sorry. Long day.”

“Hmm. Want to go for a swim?”

Louis frowned. “You’re not wearing swim trunks, though.”

“I know. Didn’t think I’d need them.”

Louis’ eyebrows rose slightly, hearing the meaning behind Harry’s words.

“Oh.”

“I mean, we don’t have to,” Harry explained. “It was just a thought.”

“No, no. I want to.”

He leaned over and kissed Harry quickly before he pulled off his polo shirt.

“Well?”

Harry smiled and stripped off his tank.

He’d already kicked off his flip flops, so he stood up and pulled down his shorts and briefs.

He knelt down and pushed his clothes into a pile before standing back up.

He saw Louis shamelessly looking him up and down with wide eyes.

Smirking, he started walking backward toward the water.

“You coming?” he teased.

He turned around and walked slowly toward the water, sure to shake his hips a little more than normally.

He got to the water and once he was about knee-deep, he turned to see where Louis was.

He was walking up to the shoreline.

Harry looked back to their stuff and saw that Louis’ clothes were thrown haphazardly all over the blanket.

He stopped where he stood and admired Louis’ toned and tanned body as he approached.

He knew Louis was gorgeous, but to see him totally naked, in all his glory was… Well, Harry didn’t know how to describe it.

He just knew he wanted to get his mouth on him.

He let Louis pull him further into the water, so that they were up to their ribs.

“I love the beach at night,” Louis confessed.

“Yeah?”

“It’s so much more peaceful. And I know that’s pretty obvious, but it’s just not fun anymore during the day. Too many damn tourists.”

“Like me?”

“Exactly like you, babe,” Louis grinned.

Harry splashed him. “I’m not a tourist.”

Louis splashed back. “Yes, you are. You’re not from here; you’re a tourist.”

“But my dad has a house here,” Harry splashed Louis twice.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re not as good as me.”

Harry pulled his hands back to splash him again, but before he could, Louis was under the water.

Harry stilled, waiting for the inevitable attack.

He looked around him, but it was simply too dark for him to see anything.

A few seconds went by until he finally felt something swim past him before pinching his ass.

He squirmed away from the little pinches, only to be tickled on his sides.

He started laughing and trying to get away from Louis, but he only managed to get about a few inches back.

Louis’ head popped up where Harry had just stood, a shit-eating grin stretched across his face.

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” Harry said, still laughing.

“Yeah, but you like it.”

“Maybe.”

“I know you do, Louis smirked. He started to crowd Harry’s space. “You also think I’m… what was it? Breathtaking?”

“Can’t prove that.”

“Of course I can.”

“How?”

Louis pressed his lips together, declining to answer.

“You still have the note I gave you that first day?”

Louis twined their fingers together, pulling them around his back so they were flush against each other.

“Maybe.”

“I meant it, you know. You really are breathtaking.”

Louis blinked and glanced down to Harry’s lips.

He licked his lips as he returned his eyes to Harry’s.

They briefly held their stare before leaning toward each other, their lips meeting in the middle.

Their lips slowly worked together before Louis forced open Harry’s lips, working his tongue against Harry’s.

Harry sighed into it, pressing into Louis so that his body arched backward.

With the change in position, Louis released his grip on Harry’s hands and wound them around Harry’s neck instead.

Harry, in turn, dropped his hands a little to cup Louis’ ass, something he’d wanted to do since the moment he’d met the man.

Harry kept kissing Louis like his kisses were lifesaving. Like he was going to get swept away in this ocean and his embrace was the only thing keeping him afloat.

He felt gentle strokes at the back of his neck, realizing that Louis placed the fingers of one hand in his hair and was lightly massaging his scalp.

It felt amazing.

Harry knelt down a little and moved his hands to the back of Louis’ thighs.

He picked up, and Louis shifted to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist.

He moved back a little so that they were more covered by the water, the whole time, keeping their lips attached.

It was too good to let go.

While one of Louis’ hands carded through Harry’s hair, the other was rubbing at the top of his back.

Harry gently stroked what he could reach of Louis’ body: his thighs, his ass, his lower back.

He moved one hand to Louis’ side and gave it a gently squeeze before moving his hand to Louis’ cock.

He thumbed at the tip, running his thumbs over it in small circles, feeling it reach full hardness in his hand.

Louis let out a breathy moan, but remained where he was.

He tilted his head to the side a little more, pushing their lips impossibly closer together.

Slowly, Harry rubbed his fist up and down, keeping it going in as smooth and steady a motion as possible. 

“Harry,” Louis moaned, pulling off and tilting his head back.

Harry took the chance and attacked Louis’ throat, sucking marks into the base of it, and taking turns kissing and nibbling on the rest.

“You feel good?” he asked Louis.

“Very good.”

Harry continued his movements, his speed only slightly reduced because of the resistance of the water.

Louis dropped his head forward and reattached his lips to Harry’s.

His hips bucked up in Harry’s grasp, and he quickly built up his own rhythm, his hips and Harry’s hand meeting thrust for thrust.

“God,” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips. “I’m close.”

Harry kept his hand going back and forth. Louis nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck and thrusted his hips forward.

Harry could hear the soft pants that Louis was letting go, and it made him happy that he had that much influence over the other man.

“Oh,” Louis cried out.

It was a strange feeling, knowing someone was coming underwater.

Harry had never gotten someone off in a pool or in the ocean, so when Louis came, he didn’t feel anything directly on his hand. He just felt a lot more warmth in the water surrounding him.

The look of pure bliss on Louis’ face definitely made it all worth it, though.

Louis unhooked his ankles from around Harry’s waist, and returned them to the sandy floor.

“That was amazing,” Louis complimented, leaning up for another kiss.

“Thanks,” Harry grinned.

“You’re welcome. Now come on. It’s your turn.”

Louis pulled him out of the water after making sure there was definitely no one else on the beach.

There wasn’t.

He led Harry to the blanket and pushed him down, immediately straddling him.

He ducked his head down to kiss Harry and then began making his way down his torso.

He sucked each nipple into his mouth, letting them both harden before moving on.

He kissed down Harry’s chest and right down to his groin.

He settled himself in between Harry’s legs and didn’t waste any more time before sucking Harry’s cock into his mouth.

“Shit,” Harry muttered at the feeling of wet warmth surrounding his dick.

Louis bobbed his head up and down quickly, not seeming to be very worried about choking.

It was glorious for Harry to watch.

He wove the fingers of one hand into Louis’ hair, guiding his head to go up and down.

Louis held onto Harry’s hips as he moved, and Harry knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He had been so wound up when they actually got out of the water.

He told Louis that, and then saw the other man hollow out his cheeks and suck extra hard.

“Oh my God…”

He could feel his orgasm fast approaching, and concentrated as hard as he could on not thrusting his hips up and actually choking Louis.

Before he knew it, he was shooting in Louis’ mouth.

Harry let his head drop back onto the blanket, feeling totally breathless by the extraordinary blow job.

Louis sucked him through it, and wiped his mouth when he was done.

He reached over to Harry’s pile of clothes and pulled a piece out.

“Lift up.”

He listened to Louis’ command and shifted his hips up so Louis could put his briefs back on him.

He watched Louis pull on his own underwear before cuddling into Harry’s side.

The two of them lay there for a while, holding closely onto each other.

“We’re gonna be all sandy,” Louis realized quietly.

Harry burst out laughing, and Louis joined in only a few seconds later.

“Did you just figure that out?” he asked once he stopped.

“Not really. I just felt the need to express my annoyance.”

“You can share your annoyances with me whenever you want.”

Louis angled his head up, making eye contact with Harry.

The two of them watched each other until finally, Louis softly smiled and leaned in, pressing their lips together.

This kiss was less playful than the one a few minutes ago. It was softer, though, more tentative.

Louis moved his lips against Harry’s like he was unsure if he should.

Harry cupped his hand around the back of Louis’ neck, pulling the other man closer to him.

He strengthened the kiss, crushing his lips against Louis’ as his hand pushed Louis into him even more.

Louis responded by moving his hand up Harry’s torso to the side of his face, placing his hand lightly on his cheek.

He wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him up further so that Louis could throw his leg across Harry’s middle.

The two of them lay there, keeping their lips on each other and letting out breathy moans.

Louis pulled off with a grunt and hid his face in the crook of Harry’s neck before rubbing himself against Harry’s hip.

Harry could feel Louis’ clothed cock against him, and could feel how hard it was.

He also felt Louis’ hand return to Harry’s side and hold on tightly.

Without thinking about it, Harry licked his palm and reached into Louis’ briefs, grabbing hold of his cock.

Louis let out a sigh of relief as Harry stroked him off. He smeared the precome down Louis’ dick as he moved, being sure to flick his wrist when he got to the tip.

“God, Harry, get me off,” Louis panted. “Please.”

Harry nodded, even though Louis had his eyes tightly closed and couldn’t see him anyway.

He knew Louis was close when he started bucking his hips into Harry’s fist.

He also knew Louis was about ready to come when he shoved his hand down Harry’s briefs and started stroking him, too.

Harry bit his lower lip and kept his hand moving.

Louis attached his mouth to Harry’s neck and alternated between nibbling with his teeth and sucking a mark into it.

“Shit,” Harry gasped as he felt Louis' hot breath against him.

Louis let out a cry and halted his hips, Harry’s hand still moving against him.

“Please, Haz…”

And then he came all over Harry’s hand. He whimpered his way through the aftershocks, undoubtedly feeling oversensitive.

His hips started moving again on their own in Harry’s hand, and he kept his own fist on Harry’s cock, now moving even faster.

After hearing the high-pitched noises Louis was making, it only took a few more strokes to get Harry to come again, too.

For the second time that night, Harry’s body completely collapsed into the sand, and he stared up at the stars once more.

“I have to leave in two days,” he confessed quietly to the sky.

“I know,” Louis replied just as quietly.

They didn’t say anything, just clutching onto the other and trying to get their breath to even out.

“My underwear’s all sticky,” Harry spoke.

“Mine, too,” Louis giggled. “That’s what washing machines are for, I guess.”

Harry smiled. “Oh, um, tomorrow night, Gemma wants to have a bonfire at the house since we’re leaving Wednesday. Can you come over?”

“What time?”

“I guess, any time after 8?”

“OK,” Louis nodded. “I have work until 6, so I think I’ll run home and shower and get ready and everything. Then I’ll be there.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Is it OK if I bring Liam?”

“Of course. I like Liam.”

“Hey!” Louis exclaimed. “You trying to make me jealous, Curly Q?”

“Never. Besides, I get the idea that Liam is very straight.”

“He is. He and his girlfriend Sophia are very happy, too.”

“Good to know.”

Louis chuckled.

“Oh, um, if you guys want to stay over, you can, too. You don’t have to worry about driving home if you stay too late or drink too much.”

“Um. Maybe.”

“You have something in the morning?” Harry wondered curiously.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just… I don’t like saying good-bye. So, if I stayed over, I’d probably want to get up and out of there before you woke up. No offense.”

_Offense greatly taken._

“No offense? It’s kind of hard not to take that personally, Louis.”

“Shit, that sounded mean,” Louis backtracked. “I just meant that it would suck to have to say good-bye in the morning, after spending another great night together. Like, to see you packing up and heading out… I just hate good-byes, that’s all I meant. I swear.”

“Well it doesn’t have to be good-bye between us.”

The words slipped out of Harry’s mouth before he could even think about it.

They surprised him, and judging by the look on Louis’ face, surprised him, too.

Once the words seemed to sink in, Louis let out a quick laugh. “You’re cute.”

“Um, thank you?”

“You’re sweet to say that, Harry. But you don’t have to just to make me feel better. I know what this is, and I’m perfectly capable of not getting my heart broken. Don’t worry.”

“And what is ‘this,’ exactly?” Harry asked for clarification.

“You know… One of those summer flings, as lame as that term is. We hang out for the week, hook up when we want to, no strings. And at the end, you go home to your normal life and I stay in mine, and we most likely never see each other again.”

Louis’ words made Harry’s heart hurt. He didn’t want to hear Louis talking about their relationship – if that’s what you could call it – like that. Like it was all meaningless.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “No, Lou, it’s not-“

“Yes, it is,” Louis nodded. “And it’s OK. It doesn’t make you a bad guy if that’s all you wanted, I promise. Calm down, Pretty Boy. I’m not mad about it at all. We still have tomorrow.”

Louis smiled at him once more before kissing him on the cheek and dropping his head back to Harry’s chest.

He ran his fingers up and down Harry’s side and got comfortable.

Harry, however, couldn’t stop the feeling in his chest.

A couple of days ago, Harry would’ve agreed with everything that Louis had just said.

But now, he wasn’t sure.

It simply felt wrong to just say ‘good-bye’ to Louis after all of this and not keep in contact with him.

Maybe he didn’t want that to happen.

Maybe he wanted to keep going with whatever they had.

The realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

This had started out as a summer fling, sure, but now, Harry wondered if that would be enough for him.

His first instinct was that it wouldn’t be, and Harry didn’t know how he felt about that.

\---

**Tuesday**

 

“Stop pacing,” Zayn insisted. “You’ll be fine tonight.”

“I guess,” Harry sighed, looking in the mirror again.

“Stop worrying, Harry,” Niall jumped in. “Louis likes you. You’ve been hanging out every day since you met him, and that was what? Four days ago?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know if he  _likes_ me, likes me.”

“We’re not in fourth grade anymore, Harry,” Zayn said. He was trying to look annoyed, but it was clear to see the amusement in his eyes. “Just flirt with him a little extra tonight and tell him that you like him and see what happens. The worst that could happen is that he says he’s not interested in going longterm.”

“That’s terrible advice!’ Harry exclaimed.

“Is not!”

“Is too! Besides, you forgot the part that when he says no, I’m left feeling totally mortified and embarrassed and humiliated.”

“Don’t those words all mean the same thing?” Niall wondered.

Harry and Zayn stared at him in amazement before getting back to the real issue.

“Harry,” Zayn started, “you’ll be fine. He’s definitely interested in you, and I  _know_ that if you make a move tonight, he’ll respond. Postively.”

“It’s all happening so fast, though…”

“You never know until you try, Harry,” Niall told him.

A knock at the door told them that their new friends had arrived.

“Showtime,” Zayn grinned. He left the room, his footsteps light on the staircase.

“Come on, H,” Niall encouraged before following his friend.

Harry took yet another deep breath.

It was now or never.

\---

It was a nice night, so everyone decided to sit outside.

The pizzas they ordered came shortly after Louis and Liam did, and Harry and Louis shared a private smile at the one that was all pepperoni.

It was almost ten o’clock when it happened.

Niall had brought out his guitar and was playing some music that he’d written, while Zayn was humming along with the chords.

Everybody was focused on them.

Well, except for Harry, who had been stealing glances at Louis all night.

The drinks had been flowing, and everyone was sufficiently buzzed.

Harry had planned it that way to ensure he wouldn’t lose his nerve.

Right when Harry was anxious enough to just stand up and tell Louis how he felt in front of everyone, the boy in question got up from his chair and walked inside.

Zayn caught Harry’s attention.

He then looked at the sliding glass door and back to Harry with his eyebrows raised.

 _I know,_ Harry mouthed back to him.

Zayn rolled his eyes in exasperation before tilting his head toward the door again and then looking at the seat Louis had just left.

 _I’m going!_ Harry mouthed.

Zayn nodded, eyebrows raised back up.

Harry put his drink down and stood up slowly.

Nobody else was paying him any mind; instead, they were just listening to Niall strumming on the guitar.

He made his way inside, hearing the faucet in the bathroom just turning off.

He kicked off his flip flops and put them next to where Louis had tossed his.

He hovered in the kitchen, not sure what he wanted Louis to find him doing.

He looked at the nearly empty pizza boxes, but he didn’t want to grab a piece of pizza. If he wound up chickening out, he would just be holding food he didn’t want.

He thought about getting a drink, but if anything happened with Louis, then he was running the chance of wasting alcohol.

And if it’s one thing he definitely learned in college, it’s that you never waste alcohol.

He heard the door open, and quickly busied himself with cleaning up.

He was putting some empty cups in the trash when Louis came around the corner.

“Hey. Were you waiting for the bathroom?”

“No, no,” Harry shook his head. “Just, um- checking out the scene in here.”

_Really?_

“Yeah? And what’s the verdict?”

“That… We’re a bunch of slobs.”

Louis laughed. “Your words, not mine.”

“Hey! I’m pretty clean. It’s the others that are gross. Look at this: pizza boxes everywhere. Dishes not put away. Table hasn’t been wiped down since breakfast.”

“It’s total filth in here,” Louis added sarcastically. “I’m surprised the flies haven’t taken over. The state should just condemn this place to being a trash dump.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time there was a strange smell in this area.”

“You have a good point there,” Louis admitted. “Very good point.”

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment before Louis asked, “So you’re going home tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “You gonna miss me?”

“Oh, of course! Of course I’ll miss you. Why wouldn’t I miss a weird kid with curly hair taking up all of my free time?”

“Not all of your free time!”

“A lot of it,” Louis compromised. “You know, Liam asked me if we were dating.”

“Did he?” Harry squeaked. “What, uh- What made him think that?”

“I don’t know. Apparently hanging out with someone every day for four days means you’re in a relationship with them.”

“Interesting. Liam’s got a funny mind.”

“Yeah,” Louis’ face fell slightly. “Real funny.”

Harry watched the other man carefully, understanding that he may have misspoke. “You know what’s also funny?”

“Hmm?”

“Zayn and Niall seem to think that you like me.”

“They do?” Louis questioned.

“Yeah. Strange. Wonder what would make them think that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe Liam’s been teaching them funny things.”

“Yeah. Maybe he’s been working some crazy magic.”

“Maybe,” Louis muttered.

He looked at Harry to find him already looking back.

“Louis?” Harry asked softly.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Louis couldn’t even finish nodding before Harry was across the kitchen, taking Louis’ face in his hands, pressing their lips together and pushing him back against the wall.

Louis wrapped his arms up around Harry’s neck, trying to pull them as close together as possible.

Once Harry was sure Louis wasn’t going anywhere, he let his hands start to wander. He slid them down his sides and onto his waist, feeling his way around the curve of Louis’ ass.

He let them slide down, squeezing Louis’ cheeks in his hands.

Louis quietly moaned and spread his legs apart.

Harry threw one of his legs between Louis’, lining his thigh up with Louis’ crotch.

The two of them stood there for God knows how long, but Harry was sure of one thing: he was getting hard, fast. And based on the pressure on his leg, he guessed Louis was, too.

“Upstairs?” Harry muttered when they broke apart from each other. Harry didn’t hesitate to suck on Louis’ neck while he decided.

“Yeah,” Louis said when Harry started nibbling on his earlobe. “God, yeah. Lead the fucking way.”

Harry stepped back, noting the small, red blotch already forming near Louis’ throat.

He took Louis’ hand and led him to his room.

The two men walked down the long upstairs hallway, walking into the bedroom at the very end.

It was pretty simple: hardwood floors and light blue painted walls with a dark blue trim. 

Harry had chosen the color scheme when he was about eleven, and couldn’t be bothered to change it.

Harry just managed to shut the door behind them before Louis attached their lips again.

He let his hands return to Louis’ back and start drifting down while gently guiding Louis back toward the bed.

Once the backs of Louis’ knees hit the mattress, he slowly pushed Harry away.

He pulled his shirt up over his head before reaching for the hem of Harry’s.

Louis looked up for permission. Harry lifted his arms straight up, granting his request.

With a grin, Louis pulled Harry’s shirt up over his head and dropped it down to the floor before nuzzling his face into his chest.

“God, the things I want to do to you,” Louis confessed.

“The things I want you to do to me…”

“I’ll start slow; how’s that?”

Harry glanced down to Louis, who gave him a lust-filled stare before reaching down to unzip Harry’s cutoff jean shorts.

Without looking away, he pulled down Harry’s shorts and underwear beneath before sinking down to his knees.

Still maintaining eye contact, he took hold of Harry’s cock and gave it a few gentle strokes with his hand.

Harry licked his lips, watching Louis’ every move.

Louis also licked his lips, but then he was licking the underside of Harry’s cock, eliciting a long-awaited gasp from Harry.

After giving a few more licks, Louis turned his attention to the tip. He gave it a few light kisses before taking just the head into his mouth.

He hollowed his cheeks before pulling off with a loud pop.

Then he took it back into his mouth and started sinking down slowly.

He tilted his head to the side as he moved, hearing Harry sigh contentedly at the wet pressure around his cock, the warmth making him feel a million degrees hotter than he really was.

Cautiously, he reached one hand out and wove his fingers into Louis’ hair.

He didn’t pull or yank at anything, but just held on, not sure what Louis wanted just yet.

However, this only seemed to get Louis going more, as he quickened his pace. His head started moving faster, going back and forth with ease. He didn’t take too much into his mouth, but Harry thought it was amazing.

Louis was moving his tongue around him, and he just knew his cock was slick was spit.

And because Louis’ mouth was positively sinful, and he knew how to use it, Harry had to say all too soon, “Lou, I’m gonna come.”

Louis pulled off, letting his lips drag as he moved backward. “Do you want to?”

“No, not yet. I-“

The way Louis was looking up at him with such determined eyes almost got Harry off right there.

“I want you to fuck me,” Harry admitted.

Louis raised an eyebrow, but was making no objections.

Instead, he stood up and kissed Harry again. He turned him around so that he could lay him down on the bed.

Once Harry was laying down, Louis kept kissing him, crawling up the mattress with him.

“Where’s your stuff?” he finally asked as he kissed Harry’s neck.

“Desk drawer. The second one.”

Louis nodded and gave Harry’s lips one more moment of attention.

He got up when he was finished, and moved to Harry’s desk, finding a bottle of lube and a box of condoms in the correct location.

Before he returned to the bed, Louis asked, “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

With the consent he needed, Louis kicked off the rest of his clothes.

He coated three of his fingers in lube, watching Harry with a hungry look in his eyes.

He crawled on the bed and kneeled next to Harry, giving him one more kiss before nudging one finger in between Harry’s cheeks.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as Louis eased his first finger inside of him.

“You OK?” Louis asked in a near whisper.

_More than OK._

He nodded anyway, to give Louis a clearer answer than what he just thought in his own head.

“Breathe, love,” Louis reassured as he continued working his finger in and out of Harry.

He put his other hand on Harry’s hip and stroked the skin lightly with his thumb, wanting the other man to relax enough for Louis to get another finger in him.

Harry took a deep breath and let his arms move out to the sides, stretching out to the edges of the bed.

Before too long, the drag of Louis’ finger went from uncomfortable to enjoyable.

He shifted on the bed, letting his hips move of their own accord, causing Louis to smirk.

“Think you’re ready,” he commented.

Harry nodded again, and let his eyes drift shut.

They soon shot open, though, as he felt Louis’ lips back around his cock.

“Louis,” he cried out.

He pulled off just enough to shush Harry and send him a scolding look before wrapping his lips back around.

With the new sensation, Harry barely noticed Louis pull out one finger and slip in two.

He quietly moaned as Louis scissored his fingers inside of Harry and let his head slowly bob up and down on Harry’s dick.

Harry’s feet started digging further into the sheets than they already were while he tried not to buck up into Louis’ mouth, but it was getting more difficult by the second.

Louis was alternating between long drags of his tongue and small kitten licks, especially to the head.

To feel it was one thing, but to see it was an entirely different experience.

Louis had small lips, but Harry thought they looked perfect as they stretched around his cock.

With each bob, Louis was able to take more and more of Harry’s cock into his mouth, until he could fit most of it. He finally moved his hand from Harry’s hip and wrapped it around the base of his cock, covering up what his mouth didn’t.

“Louis,” he whispered.

The man gave him a quick glance and curved his fingers.

Harry gasped loudly, feeling Louis pressing on his prostate. He wanted to tell Louis to just forget the whole ‘fuck me’ thing and just have him keep doing what he was.

The sight of Louis with his lips around Harry’s cock and his fingers inside of him was too good to pass up.

But then he imagined what Louis would look like when his own dick was inside of Harry: his breath getting shaky as he pushed inside for the first time; his strong arms supporting his weight as his hips rolled forward and back; his pretty cock driving into Harry, sending him straight for an orgasm.

Harry let out an embarrassingly loud whine at the thought.

Louis pulled off and made his way up Harry’s chest, but kept his fingers sliding in and out of Harry to continue getting him stretched.

“You good?” Louis asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Harry answered, his voice only an octave or two higher than normal.

Louis ducked his head down to nibble at Harry’s neck.

Harry only let a moment pass before he brought his hands up to Louis’ head. He wove his fingers into Louis’ hair, lightly holding on as Louis marked him up.

After Louis sucked what felt like a huge mark on the side of his neck, he slammed his lips onto Harry’s and quickly replaced his two fingers with three.

Harry’s gasp at the sudden feeling was caught by Louis’ mouth, keeping it partially muffled.

Harry melted into Louis’ touches and kissed him back with as much energy as he could muster.

He sunk his hips down on Louis’ fingers, realizing that he was ready for more.

Louis buried his left hand into Harry’s hair and pulled his head to the side before starting to mark the other side of his neck.

“God,” Harry groaned. He grabbed onto Louis’ sides, tightening his grip when Louis curled his fingers up inside of him again.

“Louis, fuck me already,” he begged lowly. His hips continued moving down as Louis stilled his fingers.

He gently slid them out and used both hands to grab onto Harry’s waist.

He pulled off Harry’s neck and kissed him one more time before getting up to grab the condom.

He ripped the packet open with his teeth and poured more lube over himself after he rolled the condom on.

Without another word, he got into a hovering position over Harry.

He pressed their foreheads so they could stare in each other’s eyes as he slowly pushed inside.

Harry’s eyes threatened to roll back into his head, but he forced himself to keep them open.

With one hand, Louis grabbed hold of Harry’s cock and formed a tight ring around the base of it with his fingers.

Harry’s mouth dropped open even more than it had been. He was feeling overwhelmed, that much was sure, and he felt like he was going to die if Louis didn’t bottom out soon.

Louis took a deep breath, inching himself more and more inside of Harry, maintaining their eye contact the whole time.

The two of them were struggling to breathe normally, and by the time Louis was fully inside, they were essentially just panting into each other’s mouths.

Louis released his grip on Harry’s cock and moved his hand to the other side of Harry’s head to keep him balanced.

It was almost as good as Harry’s earlier vision.

Louis looked beautiful on top of him; he was sure of that.

His beauty only magnified when Louis started moving his hips.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him slightly closer.

Louis tilted his head down to kiss Harry again before he pulled nearly out and pushed back in.

Harry moaned and pulled his lower lip between his teeth.

“Feel good, babe?” Louis wondered before repeating the action.

He moved his lips to the side of Harry’s face and down his jaw.

“Uh-huh,” Harry whimpered.

Louis worked his way up so that he formed a slow rhythm.

Harry was starting to think that Louis was meant to fuck him, because after only a few thrusts, he found his prostate. Once Louis found the right angle, he alternated between getting close to it and grinding right into it.

“Oh, my God,” Harry cried out on a particular rough jab. “Do that again, please.”

Louis only nodded once before adjusting his angle to hit only Harry’s spot.

He quickened the pace and returned his lips to Harry’s while Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist.

Harry whimpered again while Louis drove in and out of him, feeling his orgasm building up.

He reached a hand down between them to try to get to his cock, but Louis batted it away almost immediately.

Harry groaned at the rejection and instead returned the hand to Louis’ hair and pulled. Hard.

Louis growled back and really started to fuck him, going faster than Harry had ever felt before.

Harry was suddenly very grateful that everybody else was still outside – at least, he hoped they were – because there was no way he would ever be able to live it down if they heard the scraping noises the bed frame was making on the hardwood floor or the animalistic noises coming from the two of them.

“Fuck me,” Harry pleaded. “Fuck me, Lou; please, make me come.”

Louis kept relentlessly pounding away and before Harry could catch his breath enough to say anything else, Louis ducked his head down and sucked one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth.

This time, Harry’s eyes really did roll back into his head and his mouth opened, but no sound came out.

And then he was coming, shooting white spurts up his body that he was pretty sure would’ve hit him in the face if Louis’ head hadn’t been sucking on his other nipple.

He rode out the orgasm, dropping himself onto Louis’ cock, causing the other man to come just a moment later with a loud moan.

They lay there for a few minutes, watching the other’s chest rapidly rise and fall.

Louis finally pulled out when his breathing evened out, tying off the condom and placing it on the bedside table.

When Louis turned back around, Harry pounced, kissing him firmly on the lips and wrapping his arms around him.

Harry didn’t know how Louis would respond, but he was relieved when Louis kissed him back just as roughly.

“Stay over?” Harry asked when they finally separated for air.

Louis smiled and agreed.

Harry didn’t bother trying to hide his smile.

He rolled out of bed and grabbed his towel from the beach earlier.

It was still a little damp, so he used it to clean off his chest before he crawled back into bed.

Louis hadn’t moved, and looked at Harry carefully.

Harry bit his lower lip again before quietly asking, “Can I be little spoon?”

Louis smiled and nodded before opening his arms up to Harry.

He quickly leaned in and kissed Louis one more time before turning over and backing up into the embrace.

Louis hugged Harry to him, his front to Harry’s back, and got comfortable in the bed.

They fell asleep easily.

\---

**Wednesday**

 

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling someone up against his back.

At first, he thought it was Niall trying to wake him up again. Or maybe Gemma, although he couldn’t smell her perfume.

Then the events of the previous night came flooding back to him.

He slowly turned around to face Louis, who was still dead to the world.

Harry took a minute to just, sit and admire what he was like.

He liked Louis.

He’d had fun with him the last couple of days.

While he hoped that Louis would want to continue with whatever they had going on, he didn’t know where the other man stood.

Just two days ago, Louis was saying that he knew what ‘this’ was, and he wouldn’t be heartbroken when it was over.

So unless he’d changed his mind, it looked like they were finished now.

But he didn’t want to stop talking to Louis after today.

Harry has had hookups before, but this was different.

Louis was different.

They were going home today, and Harry didn’t know what would happen next. Would they keep in touch? Would they actually make something of whatever they were? Would he go home and then go to school and pretend they’d never met?

The thought of that put a frown on his face.

Harry had never been good at communicating his feelings, so he seriously wished that Louis was better at it than he was.

Louis must’ve felt someone watching him, because his eyes slowly started to open.

For a few seconds, they just stared at each other before Louis gave Harry a soft smile.

“Hi,” Louis whispered.

“Hi.”

“Do you want me to go?”

Harry shook his head. “No, you should stay. We’ll probably be having breakfast soon. My sister’s usually an early riser.”

“OK.”

Harry sat in silence, mentally figuring out what he wanted to say next, but Louis beat him to it.

“So you’re leaving today?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Harry answered. “I don’t want to, though.”

“I don’t want you to go, either.”

Harry waited, hoping Louis was about to say what he had been trying to.

“I, um…” Louis scratched at the back of his neck and stared down at the bed as he tried to finish his thought. “I just don’t want there to be any misunderstandings or whatever. I like you, Harry. And I don’t know if you feel the same, but I do. I just wanted you to know. Like, I know that people don’t meet their soul mates or whatever at a tiki bar randomly in the summer, but I just, I don’t know- I want us to keep goi-“

“Yes,” Harry cut in.

Louis paused his thought, his next word half-formed on his lips. “Huh?”

“Yes. I was thinking the same thing. I don’t know what we are, but I want to be more. I like you, too, Louis. I didn’t know if this was just going to be a summer thing, but if you don’t want that-“

“I don’t.”

“Then we don’t have to have that. We can keep in touch and text and talk all the time and try to see each other when we can. I’ll actually be closer to you starting in the fall.”

“Why’s that?”

“I have school soon.”

“I didn’t know you were still in school.”

“Technically, I’m not  _still_ in school. I’m starting soon. Grad school.”

Louis perked up at the statement.

“Grad school? Even better.”

“I guess. I’m kind of terrified.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I guess because it’s so much more official than undergrad, you know? Like, I’m genuinely dedicated to medicine at this point.”

“Medicine? You’re going to med school?”

Harry nodded.

“Doctor Harry Styles. It’s got a nice ring to it.”

“Thank you. And I repeat, it’s terrifying.”

“I understand,” Louis smiled. “I thought that last year when I started grad school.”

“For what?”

“Acting, actually. I love it, though. My program is incredible and my professors are like, miracle workers or something.”

“I can see you being an actor. Some big shot, Hollywood name who makes twenty million dollars a movie.”

“I can only imagine,” Louis sighed. “Maybe one day. I’m willing to pay my dues, though. I’ll make a few stupid commercials and guest star on some shitty soap opera first, though.”

“How generous of you!”

“I agree. I can see it now: Louis Tomlinson, Tisch School of the Arts graduate, breaks ground in new car insurance ad.”

“Tisch School?”

“Yeah. It’s the acting school at NYU. That’s where I go.”

“No, you don’t.”

Louis’ brow knitted together at Harry’s comment. “Um, pretty sure I do.”

“No way.”

“What? You think I’m not smart enough to go there or something?”

“No, you absolutely are, it’s just… That’s where I’m going.”

“Where?”

“NYU School of Medicine. That’s where I’m going for med school.”

“You’re kidding me,” Louis gasped. “We’ll be in the same city.”

“This is incredible,” Harry beamed.

“What a small fucking world, huh?”

“You could definitely say that.”

The two of them stayed like that for a minute, grinning happily at each other like total idiots.

“So I guess we have to hang out now, huh?” Louis finally asked.

“Of course. You definitely don’t have a reason to get rid of me now.”

“You think so?”

“Oh, I know so,” Harry replied.

“Why’s that? Tell me more, tell me more…”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Leave Kudos and Comments if you did! I wrote it in three days (no joke), so I'm hoping it didn't seem too rushed.  
> If you would like to, you can reblog this [Tumblr post](http://flamboyantommo.tumblr.com/post/134674288167) for it.  
> Also, annoying self-promo! I wrote another oneshot. Check it out if you haven't already and let me know what you think! It's called [A Match Made in Aisle Three (Everybody Cut Footloose)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4229958). 
> 
> Finally, new chapters of [Wednesday Edits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3243047/chapters/7066406) are coming! I have three chapters written, actually. I'm just debating on when to start publishing, because I don't want to post too early and then run the risk of taking forever to write the next chapter and leaving you guys hanging. Again. But, they'll be up sometime this month. I swear!
> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/angelique_lee) or [tumblr](http://www.flamboyantommo.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it! If you follow me on either, let me know who you are so I definitely follow you back! 
> 
> You guys are the best!
> 
> <3


End file.
